To Take a Chance
by bluephoenixflame98
Summary: Kagome has been isolated ever since she could remember. She has always wondered what made her different. She asks her big sister one day and she tells her that she's a country and there are many others like her. Kagome is rejoice and asks her to take them to her. While in her mind hopping that they are her family. Will Kagome get a family or will her government lock her away again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story/crossover so please be kind about your reviews. Also I would like to thank YukimuraShuusukeGirl she inspired me to do this story and I am a huge fan of hers,

Now on word to the story!

Disclaimer: I Bluephoenixflame98 dose not own inuyasha or hetalia character

Midday in the streets of France there is a young girl about the age of 8. She had midnight black hair with a blue tint to and tanish skin color. She was wearing a white dress. In the middle of the dress was a black bow that tied in the back, on her hands she wore white gloves and on her feet black ankle socks with white shoes. The girl walked to a large building with a baby black and white striped tiger in her hands. Around the tigers neck was a white bow.

"Ne, big sister are you sure they would like me there." She said and looked to the woman walking behind her.

The women looked at her and smiled some of her raven black hair swaying to the side of her face. "Of course Kagome they will like you" she stated as she took a map out of her mini jacket (if you have seen maximum ride think of the jacket she wore) under the jacket she wore a baby blue t-shirt and to complete the outfit she wore short jean shorts.

"But won't I get in trouble for being here?" she asked, as she holds her baby tiger closer. Sighing, "Kagome you will be fine. You asked me to take you to see others like you and I am granting your wish, OK" Adelea reminded her; "….Ok big sister"

"Good" Adelea nodded.

*A couple hours later, walking the whole time, they finally get to the hallway leading to the conference room*

Adelea turning to Kagome "Now remember to be polite, they won't do anything to you"

"OK" replied Kagome

They got to the door and opened it a crack, to see who's there.

England, France, America, German, Russia. Hold on where…

"GERMANYYYYYYYYY ouffffff"

Of course, Italy being the not so genius one, runs smack dab into Kagome forcing the door completely open.

The conference room becomes silent as everyone looks to the open door to see two people on the ground, one tiger glaring at Italy, and one holding a hand to her face.

"Ouchy" Kagome said as Italy was on top of her

"Hu.. " he looks down "Oh my, please forgive me I didn't mean to. Please forgive me, do you want some pasta"

" Please get off me" she manages to get out.

"ITALY, GET OFF OF HER" yelled Germany

Germany goes over and picks Italy up by his shirt.

"Are you all right Miss" England came over and helped Kagome stand

" Yes I'm fine " Kagome replied. England questioned, " If I may who are you?"

"Ummm ummmm" Kagome looks down at her shoes. " I…I…I...I'm Niue a…a…a…and …t…that's m…m…m…my big sister Adelea"

* Well that's it for the first chapter of my first sorry. Please leave a comment on what you think of it and I also need a name for the baby tiger so leave your ideas. 'Till next time bye-bye*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the second chapter. Truly I didn't think anyone would read this so I was suspired when people did. Anyways on word to the story*

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia- axis power

*Thanks to SilversunXD for the baby tigers name*

The conference room was silent as everyone took in the new information. Finally, after many minutes of silence, Kagome spoke.

"Ummm… Maybe we should go" As she started moving toward the door, at that point a hand clasps her shoulder.

"Hold on now. We have much to discuss with you and your sister, please take a seat." England spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"Very well" Adelea states as she and Kagome take a seat in an empty chair. "Ah little femme, who is your cute friend in your arms."

"His name is Tao Vin" little Tao Vin makes a cute little noise for conformation. "That is a very interesting name." America stated.

Sighing, "Can you please state what you wanted to talk about?" Adelea stated irritably.

"Of course Miss Adelea" replied Russa.

"Vhat I vant to know is when Nive got a human nation" Germany stated. "She was taken when she was young, and kept away from the world" Adelea started to explain.

"Ya, I didn't know there were others like me. That was till big sis told me" Kagome said softly.

Everyone was still. A country not knowing she was a one or there were others like her. England looked toward France and gave him a knowing look.

France nodded his head and got up in his seat and walked toward Kagome.

"Little angle why don't we get something to eat for you and your little friend" At the mention of food Kagome's stomach growled.

Blushing Kagome said "Ok but what about my big sister".

"I'm fine Kagome, go get something to eat" Adelea said with authority. "Ok" with that Kagome, Tao Jin, and France went out to the kitchen.

"Ah, Adelea" Russia started "Yes"

"Could you please explained more on what happened"

Sighing "Very well"

*Well everyone here's the second chapter. I hope this gets popular. I'll try and update and update once a week. Till next time Bye Bye*


	3. Chapter 3

*Hello everyone Bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. However a warning for the next chapter its going to be dark while Adelea explains what has happen when Kagome's government took her. Now onto the story*

Disclaimer: I Bluephoenxflame98 dose not own Inuyasha or Hetalia- axis powers if I did they would of totally met each other doing the show

_Thoughts_

*****Meanwhile in the kitchen*

France was going around the kitchen humming a catchy tune while getting ingredients to make Kagome and Tao Vin something to eat.

France took a look at Kagome and smiled. "Can't cook without some good music now can we?" He stated while turning on the radio.

Kagome looked up at France and asked "Umm Mr. France"

"No, no its Papa France to you missy", "Papa…." Kagome said softly.

"Yes papa" France stated. S_he is so adorable I would love to take her shopping and dress her up in cute dresses and outfits, _He thought

"Hey Kagome," Kagome looked at France and smiled a cute smile "Yes papa"

"How about later today me, you, and Tao Vin go shopping?" Kagomes eyes widen.

"R..r..r..really do you mean that" France looks at her with a confused look. "Of course why would I lie about that." Kagome pets Tao Vin and says sadly "It's just they never got me anything, even if it was my birthday. I'm not used to getting stuff."

"Well from now on, my dear angle, I'll give you any thing you desire" France said happily. Kagome gets up and gives France a hug around his waist. "Thank you papa" Tao Vin gives a happy growl.

"Now go take a seat, I'll give you your food."

"Roar." Tao Vin says in his young tiger voice, "yes, yes, you to Tao Vin" France says as he got all the food passed out, be for taking a seat himself. Kagome took a bite of what France made her. "This is good mmmmm"

France smiles at how cute Kagome looks but he has a question he must ask her. "Kagome" she looks up from her plate and glances at France, "Yes Papa", " I was wondering how you met you sister"

Kagome freezes and looks down at her food. "Big sister saved me."

"Saved you from what?" Kagome looks at France in serious face "From the pain they did to me"

France looks at her in silence as he takes in the information. "Can you tell me what happened all this time?" Kagome sighs and finishes eating her food before starting  
"Well….."

*Cliffy hanger. You guys will have to wait next chapter for the explanation. Till next time bye-bye*


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello, Hello my readers. Just to inform you like the last update this chapter will contain a little abuse toward Kagome. Now onward with the story.***

**Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame565 does not own Hetalia-axis power or Inuyasha.**

_Thoughts_

'**In the conference room.'**

Silence filled the room while they waited for Adelea to tell them what happened. While hopping that it's not what they think.

"It all started 4 years ago, they found her wondering around Japan. They took her to the compound. There they educated her but never told her who she was or what she is, they just kept her locked up."

_So she was supposed to be Japans yet they took her before he could find her._ Germany thought.

"However, just like any other kid they disciplined her to make her obey. They took it too far."

*_**Flashback***_

Young Kagome was on the ground protecting her face from the hits and kicks that the head of her government was giving her.

"You little bastard child, you should have respect for your superiors. You have to follow my orders. Got it?" He said, while kicking her body till it was black and blue.

Kagome whimpered and cried in pain. She just wanted the pain to stop, and to just go away. Why wouldn't it stop? She gave another whimper as he kicks her in her stomach.

"I… I…. I'm sorry" she cried out. "Be quiet, don't speak you little bastard." He stated angrily as he kicked her again.

*_**Flashback end***_

America asked, "What happened then?" Adelea looked at him. "I found her, patched up her wounds and went back to her room"

Everyone was silent. One of them is, a country, being abused by their own government. Yet they didn't know one bit about this. That is what got them having guilt begin to form inside them.

"Miss Adelea, I have a question for you." England asked, "Yes what is it" Adelea stated. "What's your story? How did you end up there?"

Adelea thought about this for a couple of minutes. "That," she started "that is for when I get more trust in you. You may be the same as Kagome but, you have to earn my respect and prove to me that you are good people."

"Very well. I hope we can earn you respect soon." England stated.

"Vat va vant to vnow is how you vnow about us" Germany told her.

Adelea gave a secret smile and spoke. "I will tell you this because you have the right to know. I was saved by one of your kind".

"Saved from what?" Russia stated with curiosity.

"He saved me from…."

***Cliffhanger LOL. But on another note please R R and also spread the word about my story if you can. I really would like this to be popular. Till next time bye bye***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello everyone bluephoenixflame565 back with another chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far I may start another story either one on Kingdom Hearts, one that goes off of The Red Threads of Love by ShadowFoxMoon, or one that is a drappled of Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice crossovers. Leave your opinion in the reviews. Other than that on word to the story*******

**Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame565 dose not own Hetalia-axis power or Inuyasha**

_Thoughts_

"He saved me from death." Adelea stated softly. "Death" Germany said to confirm.

"Yes. I was dying from a gunshot wound. He showed up out of the blue and healed the wounds I had. He said that I could stay with him until I was better. That's when I found out he was a country." She explained.

"Do you know who he was?" England asked curiously. "I believe his name was Roman Empire" this surprised everyone. _He is supposed to be gone._ Thought Germany.

"So Grandpa Rome saved you. So cool." Italy stated with excitement. "Yes that is we all thought Roman Empire was gone. He just left one day with no explanation." Germany stated.

"So what are your plans now that you have granted her wish?" Russia asked with a creepy smile on his face.

Adelea was silent for along time. " I don't know probably be evading the till they get us." "What dud that's like totally un-cool" America stated. "I agree you could stay at one of our houses for protection." China stated.

Adelea look at all of them contemplating their offer. "Very well I agree to this but who will be with." That's when everything went to hell.

Everyone wanted them to be at their place. After the fighting lasted about 1-hour Germany yelled at them.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS INSTANCE" Germany screamed the chilling order. Silents took them over. Everyone was silent. "That's better. Now I believe ve should let them stay vround china and japans place." Germany stated.

"While that may be the best option. Kagome's government would likely check there first. We should be moved around once every month."

"Very vell" Germany stated to her. "If that's all I believe Kagome and Tao Vin are probably tired and I wish to have a room for us to sleep in."

China stood up and walked to Adelea. "I shall take you to Kagome and I wouldn't mind letting you use my room."

"Ok" With that China and Adelea walked to the kitchens where France was talking to Kagome.

"Every one." Germany said to get everyone's attention. "I believe ve should call a World Conference."

Everyone looks at everyone else and they all agree. Something should be done and it should be done now.

*And end to another good chapter. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. So like I stated in the beginning leave a review on which one I should do. I'm looking more towards the Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice drabble series with Kagome and the charters of that manga. Till next time bye bye.*


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here bring you the next chapter of To Take a Chance. I also want to tell everyone that I have started a new drabble series Kagomes chance at love. Check it out when you have the chance, and Happy Mothers day everyone this chapter is dedicated to my own mother for always being there when I need her.*

Disclamor: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis power

*In the kitchens*

"So Kagome how did you and Tao Vin meet you big sister" France asked.

"Well I was trying to run away from some people that were trying to hurt me and she pulled me into a room"

_*Flashback *_

Young Kagome was running with Tao Vin in her arms away from her head government.

"Come back here you little brat and take your punishment." He government official spoke.

"No" She responded and ran faster. She ended up having to stop to catch her breath.

"Tao Vin I..I…I don't know how much longer I can take this" He gives a little growl and jumps down and tugs on her pant leg.

"N..n..no I can't" She starts to slide down. But then she feels herself being lifted off the ground into someone hands.

"NO, LET ME GO. LET ME GO." She starts to struggle but then hears a sweet voice talking to her.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She states as she takes her to an empty room.

They stay there till they hear her government pass them.

" Thank you miss." Kagome said to the woman.

"It was no problem truly," She said. Then opens the door to check the hallway.

"I believe its safe now you can go." She opens it fully but before Kagome left she asked her a question.

"Miss what is you name?"

"My name?" She question. "Yes I would like to know"

"My name is Adelea"

_*End of flashback *_

"From then on when ever I was in trouble Adelea saved me and Tao Vin from getting hurt." She explained.

France was quiet. He couldn't believe what he just herd. However he made himself a vow. From now on there will be no more pain for her, Tao Vin or Adelea. He told himself.

"Oh and thank you for the food papa France." She said with a smile on her face.

"Its no problem dear. Ill make anything at any time you like."

"Yayyyy"

*Knock knock *

"Come in" France yelled.

China and Adelea walk in and Kagome runs up to her and hugs her around her waist.

"Hello big sister" She said while Tao Vin growled in happiness.

"Hello you two are you ready for bed" She asked.

"Yes I am tired big sis." Kagome said as she yawns.

"China has agreed to let us barrow his room come lets go to bed." Adelea said as she picks them up.

"Thank you Mister France" She bowed to him and follows China out of the room.

France is left alone to his thoughts. "Hmmm I wonder if she's available" then France gets a perverted smile and thinks of Adelea.

*Poor, poor, Adelea France is getting into his own would and we all know we don't want to be there. On another note leave a review and tell me what you guys think till next time bye-bye and Happy mothers day, give your moms a big hug and kiss for today.*


	7. Chapter 7

*Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here bring you the next chapter of To Take a Chance. In this one there will be song chapter if you would like to see the song I'm referencing look up sleep song on YouTube. Now lets do this *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha, Hetalia axis powers or sleep song by Secret Garden tho I do love this song

*In the hallway walking to Chinas room *

"Thank you again for letting us use you room China sir." Adelea stated politely.

"Nonsense its no big deal and you can call me big brother." China stated in an excided voice.

"Giggle, ok big brother" Kagome said while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Sooooooo cute!" China exclaimed.

*Soon they arrive at his room and he bid them good night *

"Here Kagome you can use one of my shirts as a night shirt till we get back at the hotel. I'll go see if they have any spare cloths we can borrow." said Adelea while handing Kagome her shirt and waiting for her to be done.

"I'm done big sister." Kagome says.

"Good now off to bed." With that Kagome got in bed with Tao Vin and snuggled in.

Adelea started to head to the door when Kagome called out to her. "Big sister"

"Yes Kagome, what is it?" Kagome sat up with Tao Vin in her arms and said shyly "C c can you sing to me the lullaby again."

"Will it help you sleep?" She asked as Kagome node her head.

"Very well then I shall sing it to you." With that she walked over to Kagome and sat by her. Kagome laid down under the covers as she soon heard the melody Adelea sang to her at night when she was afraid.

_***Sleep song**_

_**With Saoirse ***_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

The haunting melody was herd all over the building. Is sweet tune weaving through telling a story of protection? And even in the conference room where the countries stopped and listened to the beautiful music.

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

And as the tune came to a end Kagome and Tao Vin were fast asleep in bed.

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

With Kagome and Tao Vin fast asleep Adelea quietly kissed there foreheads and snuck out of the room to find the other countries.

*And done with this chapter. I truly do love this song and it goes so well with Adelea. Anyways leave a review on what your opinions on this are and ill see you in the next chapter bye-bye. *


	8. Chapter 8

*Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to YukimuraShuusukeGirl. YukimuraShuusukeGirl is a great writer and I love the stories. So this goes out to you*

Disclaimer: bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis powers.

*With Adelea *

As Adelea was walking to the conference room she started to have thoughts about what her and Kagome's life will be like with these countries.

"I hope it will be better then what we lived in. I hope we can finally find true peace." Adelea said to herself

" Ah Miss Adelea" Adelea stopped and turned to see Russia walking toward her.

"Yes Russia, what do you need". She inquired.

Russia looks at her and smiled in a wired way " I was wondering if I could talk to you more. You know, to get to know you better and become one with Russia da." He said in a creepy voice.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow and stated plainly "No, as much as you want me to I don't think this is the right time to talk. I'm tired and was just going to ask one of you if there were some extra clothes I could borrow until tomorrow."

"Well you can borrow some of mine. I wouldn't mind you borrowing them da" Russia stated kindly.

"Thank you Russia." Adelea said with a bow to him.

Then Russia and Adelea headed to his room where he got out a large shirt.

"Will this do?" He asked.

"Yes that will do just fine thank you." Adelea took the shirt and went to his bathroom to change.

"Miss Adelea, I was wondering if you were the one that was singing that beautiful song we all heard" Russia questioned while waiting for her.

" Yes, its called Sleep Song. I always sang it to her when she was troubled at night and couldn't sleep." She said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Shall I walk you back to China's room da." Russia asked.

"If you don't mind yes please." She stated while folding her cloths.

After that was done, they headed to China's room. Once they got there they said good night. However, Russia asked her one more question.

" Miss Adelea, where did you learn that song?" Russia questioned.

Adelea paused while thinking how to answer.

"I learned it form a old friend of mine." With that, she shut the door.

Russia headed off to his room while thinking about what he had learned about her.

* In the room *

Adelea waited until she heard no more of Russia's footsteps and then sighed.

She placed her clothes on a chair and got in bed with Kagome and Tao Vin. She kissed both their heads and covered up while thinking.

'_I don't know if I should let them in. I did that once. Now I don't even know where __**He**_ _is._

With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

*Well everyone that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also take it easy on YukimuraShuusukeGirl lets give her a break she's done so many story's that we love and we should all be grateful for that. Till next time bye-bye *


End file.
